Beef
by TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT
Summary: Gangstalicious finally returns to the hip hop scene after a oneyear hiatus only to find out his number 1 spot was taken by TerraBelle native, Thugnificent. How can these two settle their differences? Rap beef, ninja!


**A/N: **Wuts really good I'm baaaaaaaack with my second Boondocks story. This one was inspired by episode 20: The Story of Thugnificent. This one won't be as long as 'The Life and Times of Wuncler High School. By the way I'll be updating that possibly this weekend. And now to the featured presentation.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondocks, MTV or Sway...

**Beef**

**Chapter 1: The Return of Gangstalicious**

**Riley's narration**

_I remember it like it was yesterday, the day I met Gangstalicious. The nigga was mad cool, at least until I told him there was no cops at the hospital. Then he started actin' like a little bitch! I couldn't believe that nigga was so short when he first got out that hospital bed, but I remember Huey always sayin' somethin' bout'…don't judge a book by its cover. So, I figured the nigga just a little short but he can still bust caps if necessary. Next time I know he tells me to start runnin' down the hall and we see them and they start buckin'! This kinda made me scared and excited at the same time. I told him to shoot them with his pistol, and this little punk ass takes it out and shoots about 3 stray shots and drops the gun! That's when it finally trigged in my head that he was a fraud, but wait there's more! We get into a thrillin' car chase after 'stealing' a car from a polejockin' white fan boy and then ended up crashin' at a stoplight. I really should have wore a seatbelt that day. Later that night we ended up tied up in the woods, but Gangstalicious was naked though. I was thinking maybe they just took his clothes off so he feel more impact from the bullets or somethin'…little did I know. One of the thugs, most likely the leader then walked up to Gangstalicious and planted a kiss on his lips! Talkin' shit about he loved him and they was slobberin' everywhere. I think I threw up inside of my mouth. After their love scene, it was time for him to go…or so I thought. I heard the pistols and even an uzi chatter through the silent midnight air. When the smoke cleared, there was no blood, there was no tears, there was no body. All I heard was "Aha, you missed!" and I looked up to see that nigga Gangstalicious running away into the forest. That night I swore to myself that I'd never dickride another rapper…well that was at least until the hardest rapper from the Dirty South moved onto Timid Deer Lane. All I could was smile as I heard my favorite song 'Booty Butt Cheeks' blasting through the systems of the five hummers coming up the road. My smile even grew wider when he 'made it rain' on all the white folks. My Granddad however like always was bein' a hater, so he kinda prevented me from dickridin' which was a good thing. Later that night though I manage to get into one of Thugnificent's 5-star parties. They had all the stuff strictly for the kids. XBOX, Playstation and Incredible Hulks! Even though I couldn't take the burning sensation from the adult drink. That's when I truly discovered that Thugnificent was more than just a gangsta rapper, he was an all-around nice guy. Which made me kinda wonder…but at least he wasn't gay like-_

Riley's thoughts were interrupted by Sway's signature voice coming from the TV. Huey, who was also in the room just let out a sigh from behind a book he was reading entitled 'Birth Of A Nation'.

"This is Sway, with an MTVNews exclusive! Rapper, Gangstalicious who has mysteriously disappeared for an year has returned to hip hop scene!"

"What?" Riley said with his eyes practically popping out of his head.

"Isn't that your favorite rapper who happened to be interested in the same sex?" Huey asked, not taking his eyes off of his 'good read'.

"No! That nigga gay, just like you!"

Meanwhile back on the TV…

"Gangstalicious surprised the world by releasing a new song entitled 'From The Woods Back 2 Da Hood', a song that suppose to be about his disappearance from the media. However, I have treat for you all. I'm about to talk to Gangstalicious via satellite from his house in Truth or Consequences, New Mexico."

The screen then showed an image of Gangstalicious sitting in a dark room with only a single light shining on the young rapper.

"Wussup people! This be da wun, da only, GANGSTALICIOUS! Yes I'm back on da spot! I'm comin' to climb the charts wit' my mean and vicious flow that be even colder than snow! Oh shit nigga! That was hot fire…gotta write that down." Gangstalicious said, while taking out a notepad and copying down the 'hot fire' he just spit by accident. "Anywho, as I was sayin' I'm back to takeover and I'll take you all down one by one, SON!"

"Interesting, but the one question we all have got to ask…what have you been doin' for the last year?"

"Well Sway, ya see I was like a bear hibernatin'…I was just chillin and lookin at my competition. The rap scene looks terrible now! It needs me! You got that clown Jay-Z claimin' he's an American Gangster…shit he's goddamn near forty! That's not gangsta. Then you got 50 Cent, the gorilla…I mean he's alright, but he's not REAL! Oh and don't get me started on Nas…that nigga runnin' around here claimin' Hip Hop is Dead, nah it's more like Nas Is Dead."

"Those are some strong words. But I assume you've heard the other rumor going around about you, right?"

"Uh…no" Gangstalicious said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"The rumor about you and-"

"Excuse I thought this interview was suppose to reveal some very important news involving me!" Gangstalicious shouted.

"Oh yeah, why don't you tell them about your latest purchase."

"I will Sway. Attention niggas and niggettes of Woodcrest! I have bought a house in Woodcrest."

"What!" the Freeman brothers said in unison.

"And it's located on…"

"Please don't stay Timid Deer Lane…" Huey whispered to himself.

"Timid Deer Lane!"

"Shit!" Huey yelled.

"Hey! Who's that's cussin down there!" Granddad yelled from his bathroom.

"It was Huey, Granddad! Whoop his ass!"

"I'm gonna whoop both ya asses for cussin!" Granddad reassured them. "As soon as I'm takin a sh-"

Meanwhile back on the TV…

"Gangstalicious, you are now the second rapper to move to a house on that street, the first one being Thugnificent." Sway said adjusting his head wrap.

"Thugnificent?" Gangstalicious asked.

"Yea he's the number one rapper on the Billboard. As soon as you took your one-year hiatus. He took over and actually according to our polls at he's take over half of your fan base."

"Really? Well there's only one way to settle this." Gangstalicious then cut the cable to the satellite connection.

**Gangstalicious seems to have something in store for Thugnificent. What could it be? Find out in Chapter 2: Who Run It?**

**A/N: **You guys know what to do, the whole world's watchin' and countin' on YOU! Please review…I think this story has a lot of potential and with your reviews it will help fuel my creative engine.

One love,

Operation Doomsday


End file.
